


I need to know

by MadameKate



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: F/M, Oreos, email exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameKate/pseuds/MadameKate
Summary: Basically Simon as Jacques and Bram as Blue emailing about Oreos.





	I need to know

 

**FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com**

**TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com**

**DATE: November 13 at 9:56 PM**

**SUBJECT: I need to know**

**Importance: High**

 

So, now that we are in agreement about Oreos being an essential food group, I need to know. This is too important not to ask. And trust me, I will be judging you on your answer.

How do you eat your Oreos?

The whole thing all at once? Lots of small bites? One big bite into the middle like a crazy person? Dunked in milk or coffee? Twisted apart, the inside then the cookie?

\- Jacques

 

 

**TO: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com**

**FROM: bluegreen118@gmail.com**

**DATE: November 15 at 7.28AM**

**SUBJECT: RE: I need to know**

 

Jacques,

I hope this isn’t our last email because I can feel the potential for imminent judgement coming. I hope you don’t think too badly of me, but I like to savour them so I take lots of small bites. I definitely don’t twist them.

Now I need to know, how do you eat your Oreos? More importantly, did my answer meet with your approval?

Hopefully, Blue

 

 

**FROM: hourtohour.notetonote@gmail.com**

**TO: bluegreen118@gmail.com**

**DATE: November 15 at 4:57 PM**

**SUBJECT: RE: I need to know – the verdict**

 

Blue,

I eat Oreos in whatever form I can get them – if possible, dunked into my coffee… or even better – an Oreo Shake! But if there’s no dunking, I’m not a crazy person, so twisted is the only way to go. Filling part first – I’m not all that great at delayed gratification.

… I mean, when it comes to cookies… for everything else, I’m not too sure…

According to the Oreo Personality test (yes, that’s a thing – Google it!), you’re a rule follower. Tidy and orderly. I’m apparently upbeat and I like to sugar coat unpleasant experiences and rationalize bad situations into good ones. But, also, apparently in total denial!!!  

Based on this highly scientific research, we can both rest easy in the knowledge that we’re not emailing someone with psychopathic tendencies… I don’t need to arrange an intervention for you.

Relieved – Jacques  


End file.
